


Snow and Luck

by orphan_account



Series: Fandom Christmas Presents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Christmas Present #1 for Darcey]</p><p>Spending a Christmas day while playing snow with his girlfriend is enough for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darcey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darcey).



> Hope ya like it, DarDar!

Darcey walked down the halls of Hogwarts with books pressed against her chest. She glanced out the window and sighed softly as snow started to slowly drift down and cover the school with a thin blanket of white. Darcey was still trying to find Harry but with no such luck. He promised to spend Christmas day with her and now he suddenly disappeared. Darcey sighed again.

Where was Harry when you needed him?

But speak of the Wizard and he shall come. Right when Darcey turned a corner, she bumped nose to chest with a certain brunette.

"Darcey!" Harry cried out.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Harry." Darcey huffed.

Harry noticed the books she was holding and put on an accusing face. "Really, Dar? Reading on a snow day?." Harry said. "Come on outside and have some fun! Dumbledore himself said that we could have the whole day off if it started snowing!" He sounded very excited.

Darcey smiled and let go of her books. They didn't fall on the ground but hovered in the air and after Darcey mumbled a quick spell, they vanished. Harry still had that grin on his face. "Finally mastered it, ey?"

The witch shrugged. "Practice makes perfect."

Harry suddenly yanked Darcey in for a quick peck on the lips before dragging her blushing form outside.

There, everyone - even the ever-so-grumpy Draco Malfoy - were having the time of their lives. Half of them were playing with the snow, making snow angels and throwing them into the air while the other half were playing a snowball fight. Harry dragged Darcey into the calm half where Hermione and Ron were making snow angels and building a snowman respectively. Both of then held grins on their faces.

"Harry! Darcey! Great to see you two could make it!" Hermione shouted, pausing her movements to greet them.

Ron stuck an ink pen in the middle of the snowman's head, taking a step back to admire his work. The snowman's eyes, mouth and buttons were made out of different shaped pebbled he must've found in the snow. He turned to look at the couple and asked, "Does a pen make a great nose for a snowman or what?"

Darcey didn't notice that her hand was still interlaced with Harry's and she giggled. "I'm pretty sure a carrot works better than a pen, Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh come on Darcey, let him have his fun this once. A pen looks great for a nose!"

Harry broke away from her to look at the snowman more closely beside Ron. Darcey's hand felt cold.

The young witch walked over to Hermione as the other boys were fussing over about the snowman and how they could improve it. She lied down next to her brown haired friend and made her own snow angel as they conversed.

"So how's the relationship going? Harry made any 'moves' yet?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Darcey blushed. "N-No! Why would you think that?!"

"No need to get all defensive. Was just wondering."

"Oh yeah? Then how about your relationship with Ron? Has that gone any further?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush so she sat up to look at Ron as he wrapped a scarf around his snowman. "Of course not. He looks at me oddly when I try to."

Darcey sat up too but the blush was traded for a grin. "Boys." She shook her head.

They both laughed.

"Hey! What're you girls talking about?" Harry said, suddenly appeared behind Darcey, making her jump.

"Yeah! You aren't talking about us, are you?" Ron appeared behind Hermione's shoulder and she only rolled her eyes at him.

Darcey hit her boyfriend's leg lightly. "Don't do that! You scared me."

Harry only grinned down at his girlfriend. He crouched down and kissed her upside down, which made Darcey blush.

"Wh-Stop kissing me in public, already!"

"Why? Would you rather I kiss you in a private chamber...?"

"Wha...? Screw you Harry!"

She suddenly pushed Harry down, but it actually made him topple on top of her, which made both of them squeal in surprise (though Harry's was 'manlier' than a girly squeal). They rolled around the snow for a while, Harry intent on taking revenge on Darcey for embarrassing him in public like that, even though no one was actually paying attention to the couple. Even Hermione and Ron were intensely talking about God knows what.

After a few moments of rolling around and covering their robes with snow, they ended up in a 'compromising' position. Harry was on top of Darcey, both their heads were ruffled and disorganized and they both were blushing from either laughing too much or because of the snow. The wizard's hands were at either side of his girlfriend's head and she was clutching Harry's front robes.

They took a moment to realise their situation before a large blush settled on their faces. But Harry wouldn't get off.

"U-Uh, Harry. Y-You know you can get off me now..." Darcey stuttered out.

But before she could actually do anything, Harry laid his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. Darcey's eyes widened before she melted into the kiss and returned it. When their need for air was too strong, they reluctantly broke away. Harry still didn't get off and instead laid his forehead against his girlfriend's, gazing into her eyes. He felt lucky to have a girl like Darcey. Too lucky.

"Merry Christmas, Darcey." He breathed out.

Darcey giggled softly. "Merry Christmas to you too, Harry."

But maybe being this lucky wasn't so bad.


End file.
